Pathaleon the Calculator
Pathaleon the Calculator is the last boss of the Mechanar, one of the satellite structures of Tempest Keep. He is the mouthpiece of his demon-crazed master, Kael'thas Sunstrider. He is the head of all the blood elves' devious schemes and has been connected thus far with the massive red crystal in the west of Hellfire Peninsula and a mysterious scheme dubbed "The Firewing Point Project". He is also Kael'thas' personal envoy between all Manaforges in the Netherstorm. Prior to the Fight On the way to Pathaleon, groups must first clear 6 waves of adds in a scripted event. The first 3 waves come one after another. The second set of 3 (identical sequence to the first) comes only when the group moves further along the path towards Pathaleon. Once the last mob in the 6th wave is killed, Pathaleon will spawn and engage the group. It is a good idea to keep one of the guys with fire shield sheeped until everyone has regained full HP/mana, then kill that mob. If you have a mage, spellsteal the fire shield, and use it on the adds in the boss fight. Pathaleon spawns 3 elemental adds every 30-45 seconds, which cast arcane missiles. Like most blood elves, he has a single target mana drain ability called mana tap, which puts a corresponding mana tap buff on him - it can be purged or spellstolen. Regardless of the number of mana taps on him, he will occasionally cast arcane torrent, an AoE silence effect - it has a short duration, and can largely be ignored. Pathaleon will also occasionally mind control a random player for 12 seconds. Strategies Waves of Adds Before the Boss Each set of 3 waves consists of a wave of 3 to 4 blood elves, followed by a solo robot, followed by another wave of 3 to 4 blood elves. The first set will spawn once one person has stepped just beyond the boundary of the door from Nethermancer's room onto the bridge. You will be removed from combat for a brief moment after the last mob in a wave has been killed, so capitalize upon this to recover mana by drinking. After the first 3 waves have been killed, rest to full health and mana, and have one person run down the bridge until the next set of mobs spawn. It's best to engage the second set of waves in Nethermancer's room, as this will increase the amount of time the group has to rest between waves. On the 6th wave, keep one mob crowd controlled (preferably a Sunseeker Astromage), and allow the group's mana to regenerate to full. If possible, spellsteal the Astromage's fire shield. Then, move down the bridge, nearly to its end. Allow the last mob to come to your group, and kill it. Pathaleon will aggro upon its death. The Fight Run into the room and fight him there. He will spawn the 3 arcane elementals every 30-45 seconds. They have a decent amount of hit points and the arcane missiles hit for about 800, these adds should be handled by a mage if you have one, as soon as they spawn have the mage AoE on top of Pathaleon, so it damages the adds and him. The mage alone might not kill them quickly enough so have another person help him. He mind controls a random person often. They will be mind controlled for about 8-10 seconds and will heal or attack party members. You won't have to crowd control them because its not a lot of time to do much. He doesn't melee very hard. Another strategy If you have high enough DPS coupled with enough fearing power you can burn him down before the second wave of adds. Our tactic was to first have the warrior blow his fear (he was closest) when they spawned, then the warlock, and lastly the priest. Yet another strategy It's also possible if you have a shaman in your group and at least 2 healers to use a Earth Elemental as tank and to just overheal him. The Earth Elemental can hold aggro of the adds as well and they will only cast their magic missiles once in a while. Low AOE/Fear strategy If you have a warrior tanking him, the warrior can time thunderclap just as the adds spawn, and this will help gather them so the other DPSers can focus fire them down one at a time and keep them off the healer. This helped our relatively low-DPS group bring him down (2 hybrid healers, prot warrior, holy priest, hunter), burning 2 waves down and then intimidating shout on the final wave. Priest didn't even need to use psychic scream. He went down very methodically, just make sure to keep DoTs/debuffs up on boss to maximize the effect of the time you're DPSing him. One Healer Back Strategy We were having a hell of a time with him on heroic mode. Our group consisted of a feral druid, rogue, mage, shadow priest, and resto druid. We tried fearing, AoE taunting, and different tactics but people were always getting picked off. The resto druid would try to cyclone the MC and heal everyone but it's difficult to prevent the adds from picking people off with arcane missiles. Often there's just too many people to heal. When we had the priest heal we still had trouble. Finally, we had the priest sit way behind our mage and resto druid and heal only them while the resto druid only healed the tank and rogue. This worked surprisingly well. Known bug as of 02/18/07. If someone gets mind controlled and does some sort of AoE around the boss, it will tag the boss and you will not get credit for the kill or any loot/quest items he may have dropped. Heroic This fight is trivially more difficult than normal mode - in addition to his normal abilities, Pathaleon now has an arcane explosion with a 2 second cast time, that hits for around 2000 damage. It is possible for all but the tank and melee to avoid it, and it appears to have a 10 second cooldown. Just be sure that if you have a PBAoE type class dealing with the elementals (mage, hellfire warlock), that the party members other than the tank run out when the elementals aren't up to avoid Pathaleon's arcane explosion. Having a mage steal an Astromancer's fire shield is still useful, as the shield's damage is increased in heroic mode. It's worth noting that the spawned elementals have more HP than in normal, and it is much more difficult to AoE them down. Focusing on crowd controlling the adds via fear rotations may yield better results than attempting to DPS them down for groups lacking AoE power, as the adds will despawn after they have been up for some time. The elementals despawn after a short while. So for us constant Damage on Pathaleon with a Fear rotation (Warrior, Shadow Priest, Priest) worked best. Nuked down 1st try this way after a few wipes trying to nuke the adds. In the alternative, have your tank put on the three pieces of crafted arcane resist gear (enchanted clefthoof / enchanted adamantite sets), and grab all the adds. It significantly reduces the incoming damage, thus healing required, and the party can focus all DPS on killing Pathaleon the Calculator. Anecdotally, we set up a fear rotation, and by the time we were remotely "whelmed" (not yet overwhelmed, you see) and thought about calling for the first fear, he was already at 27%. Not Zergable Upon dying as the party continues fighting, do not release and attempt to run in and continue fighting. This will caused the top of the elevator to be locked, and the party will not be able to get past afterward. However, in case of wipe, you can still run back. The waves you've killed do not respawn. Loot (Mode : Normal) Loot (Mode : Heroic) External Links *AmpWoW Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Mechanar Category:Blood Elves